Pura Vida
by B-bites2
Summary: Bella's crushing on Edward. Edward's finally single. Alice plans a crazy Spring Break trip to Costa Rica for the gang. Anything could happen. All human. Canon pairings. EB story. M for later chapters. R&R!


_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! Soooo, it's been awhile since I've posted anything haha. But, I had this idea and it didn't want to stay in my head. As a result, you get this nice first chapter. I have a ton of ideas for this story, so I hope I get some good feedback! _

_P.S. I don't have a beta, so please excuse any spelling and/or grammar errors. I typed this pretty quickly and didn't really proof it before posting (I was too excited to wait to post it). _

_**Disclaimer:**__ The wonderful SM owns everything. I just like having a bit of fun with her characters :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Challenge Accepted<strong>

"Alice, tell me again why I can't take a nap before we drive back home? I'm exhausted and I'm the driver. I haven't slept like all week thanks to these stupid midterms. Exhaustion plus driving is never a good combination." I whined as I was forced to pack the car at 10pm in order to drive us back home by my annoyingly perky roommate and best friend.

"I told you we were leaving at this time for the last two weeks. It's not my fault if you didn't plan ahead and get more sleep. You can sleep later. Now, get your ass in gear and let's get moving." There was no use arguing with Alice.

Today was the start of our spring break. Alice and I are both sophomores at Seattle University. We were driving back to Alice's parents' house in Forks with our other best friend, Rosalie, a junior at SU with us. I had been longing for a quiet, relaxing break that consisted of very little outside of reading a new book and sleeping. Unfortunately, Alice had other plans. This was the first year that all of us had Spring Break the same week. And by all of us I mean me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett was Alice's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend. He was a junior at Washington State University in Vancouver. Jasper was Rosalie's brother and Alice's boyfriend. He was a sophomore at WSU with Emmett. Edward was Alice's fraternal twin brother who was a sophomore at Brown University in Rhode Island. Yup, he's the Ivy League, over-achiever in the bunch.

Alice informed me that this required us to celebrate spring break "the right way" which to her meant booking us all a trip to Costa Rica. Why Costa Rica? Well, because her dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, just decided to buy a hotel and villa in a little town called Pavonés down there. He tended to do that a lot- just buying random businesses around the world. Call it a hobby since his job was actually being a heart surgeon.

Anyway, I hadn't wanted to spend the money, basically all of my savings, but it was either that or Alice was going to pay for me anyway and that was not happening. I really hate when other people try paying for me. Blame my independence, stubbornness, and pride. Everyone else does. Alice assured me it would be worth it, but I already knew that. We had all been best friends since high school when I moved to Forks and we always knew how to have a good time. And it really had been too long since we were all together as a group given all of our crazy schedules with internships, jobs, classes, etc.

So, there I was. Driving down the highway at 10pm on a Thursday night in Alice's yellow Porsche (I'm still trying to figure out how she talked me into taking her car instead of my truck which clearly would have been the more reasonable choice). Alice and Rose were discussing their relief over the end of the hell we call midterm season. I was starting to fall asleep, so I interjected, needing the conversation to keep me awake.

"So when are the boys getting to the house?" I asked. She's probably told me a million times throughout this past week, but one tends to mute out Alice's ramblings during midterm season.

"Honestly, Bella, it's like you don't even listen to me. I've only told you the plan like a million times this past week!" She huffed and through her arms up in exasperation. _See, told ya_.

"Sorry, Alice. It's been a long week. You know how I am during midterms. But, I'm all ears now."

"Good. Now, that I am worthy of your attention." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Emmett and Jasper should be getting to the house about an hour before us. Edward said he had to hand a paper before he could leave school, but he shouldn't get there too much later than us. Maybe an hour or two."

"Is Edward still dating that trashy Tanya chick?" Rose asked, disgust clear in her voice.

Oh, Tanya. Yeah, she was a real gem. She was the iconic bimbo- blonde, tall, tan, big breasts, no brain. We could never understand why Edward bothered dating her. Well, besides the fact that she was easy. But still, I could never understand why Edward was dating a girl who lacked any substance when he was the very definition of substance. He had the good looks with his mom's auburn hair and sparkling green eyes, not to mention being athletic did wonders for those abs of his. He also had the grades, ambition, and compassion as he was going to one of the top schools in the hopes of ending up in medical school and planned to be a pediatrician. He was so out of her league. It was just sad.

"Oh my God! I didn't tell you guys! They broke up! He kicked her ass to the curb! FINALLY!" Alice was clearly excited. No one liked Tanya.

"Thank God!" Rose shouted towards the sky. "It's about time. One more visit from her and I was going to kill Edward. I can't believe he'd subject us to her incessant prattling. Sayonara bitch."

So, Edward was single. Interesting.

I'm not going to lie. I've been in love with this boy since I first met him our sophomore year in high school. We'd been good friends throughout high school, both being in the gang and all. But, we've grown apart a bit since starting college. It's hard being so far apart in different schools with our different schedules and obligations. I hadn't seen him since last Winter Break, and even that was brief.

So, if I've loved this boy forever, you're probably wondering why nothing ever happened between us. Well, I was kind of lame in high school. I was a plain Jane with my long brown hair and brown eyes. I was a jeans, T-shirt, and Chucks kind of girl. When I was with the gang, I was reading books and taking care of my dad. Nothing too exciting. And Edward was always pretty popular between his siblings, his looks, and being the high school soccer star. Therefore, he was usually dating some girl most of the time.

But, college has done wonders for me. I've really grown into my looks and my personality. I've become more outgoing and self-confident. Being independent and living with Alice sure did have their effects. Alice has made sure I know all about proper fashion trends from hair trends to clothes trends. And after years of ignoring her in high school, when I actually gave in and starting taking her advice, it turned out she really did know a thing or two.

But, was I confident enough to actually make a move on Edward after all these years?

"So, Edward's single now?" I tried to be sly, but this is Rose and Alice we are talking about. They saw right through it.

"Still crushing on my brother, huh Bella?" Alice threw at me. "Are you finally going to make a move after the last, what, five years?" Alice laughed, but I could tell there was a serious question behind her humor.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe I am." There let them think about that. I'm not the same shy, quiet Bella I was back in high school.

"You don't have the balls. How many times have we had this conversation before? Like a dozen times. And every time you say you're going to make a move, you chicken out at the last minute and a week later he's dating some bimbo." Rose rolled her eyes in doubt.

"Well, fine. If you think I'm doing such an inadequate job on my own, then I've just hired you two to help. Girls, by the end of this vacation, I vow to have made a move on Edward and you two are going to be my partners in crime. So, better start planning and scheming. I know you two are good at that." I winked at them through the rearview mirror and refocused on the road ahead. We were almost there. If there was one thing this vacation was going to be, it was interesting.

_Challenge accepted. _

_Edward, here I come._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review! I love getting feedback! It encourages me to write and post faster :) <strong>_


End file.
